The Conciousness
by Elizamonsta
Summary: "Nick?.." Judy asked herself as she took steps towards the figure. As she got closer, it almost seemed like he was getting further. "Nick?...NICK?" she yelled frantically to him, as the ground underneath her felt like mush and watery. The ground moved and fluttered like an ocean wave, soon she could feel her own feet being soaked in water.
1. Chapter 1: The Scene

It was like a vanishing of nothingness. Judy's body floated in the atmosphere, before gravity pulled her back down. She laid on her back, eyeing what was in the sky. It looked like the night sky, although it was not dark. Turning her head to view her surroundings she saw nothing but brightness as the rows of flowers and trees glowed. It couldn't be night time because of the flowing of the light next to her as well as meadows across her. However, looking back up at the sky it shined the stars and dark black sky. Sitting up so she can get a better look at her surroundings, she noticed how the grass under her hugged her legs as if comforting her.

Finally standing up, Judy can notice all around her was large hills that had hidden secrets, as well as far away mountains that held beauty. She had never seen such a place before, at least not in Zootopia. Walking across the flowers, she looked down feel sorry for the flowers she had recently stepped on. Although, her pity for them vanished as the flowers raised themselves up just as they were before without a care in the world. Again, she thought to herself how she never had seen such a thing in Zootopia before, or even her home town. She patted herself down, frantically searching for her phone once remembering where she should probably be.

"Oh no, Oh no!" she whispered to herself as she searched several times in each of her pockets.

"I don't remember where I could have dropped it," looking back where she once laid there was no indention or phone where she once lay, almost like the grass fixed itself up as she removed herself from it earlier.

Her perked up ears flattened against her head as she thought about the consequences of being late to work or even the auburn haired fox making fun of her situation. As she thought of each joke he'd most likely make, she leveled her eyes out to the meadows before seeing a blob of red.

"Nick?.." Judy asked herself as she took steps towards the figure. As she got closer, it almost seemed like he was getting further. "Nick?...NICK?" she yelled frantically to him, as the ground underneath her felt like mush and watery. The ground moved and fluttered like an ocean wave, soon she could feel her own feet being soaked in water. Looking down, she noticed how the ground was sinking and she began with it. The auburn haired fox was only meters away as the water began to pull Judy under.

"Nick! No! Help!" she cried out with her hand outstretched to him. However, he stood on a large boulder looking out over her. His hands were in his pants officer uniform. He had a sour look on his face as he paid no attention to Judy at all.

Judy could only watch as her body felt a million times heavier than before, her body sank in the depths of what seemed like the ocean. The pigments of Nick's form stood on the water; almost as if it was mocking her. She closed her eyes as she held her breathe waiting for the end to come and like any reflex ability her body forced her to try to breathe. She coughed lightly as her lungs contracted, breathing in air. Opening her eyes, she was still under the water. However, water did not enter her body, but in fact air. Something in her heart told her not to question her surroundings and to just accept what was happening. So, she did not panic. In fact, she relaxed.

Her body straightened out, she lifted her head looking up at the surface of the water where the light shined into the water making it glow. Her feet touched the ground causing her body weight to rely on her feet as the water seemed the evaporate suddenly. Looking to what was in front of her, she noticed Clawhauser. Her ears perked up as she smiled and walked to him.

"Clawhauser!.." she started, watching for his face reaction to seeing her. Although, Clawhauser did not have donuts in front of him like usual, or any kind of snacks actually. His usual greeting smile was not existent at the moment. "Clawhauser..?" she tried again, while reaching up to the front desk.

Clawhauser eyed his phone infront of him, as if Judy's booming voice had not reached his ears at all. It wasn't until the sound of the front doors of the station bursted open to reveal Chief Bogo and Nick. The thought of Nick on the boulder and water surrounding her came back into her thoughts as Chief Bogo and Nick walked up to Clawhauser. Judy eyed Nick intensively as he paid no mind to her at all.

"Nick, didn't you hear me earlier?" she knew the question was a little off. She couldn't exactly explain what had happened in the meadow, but something was telling her not to ask.

Again it was like no one was even listening to her. Grunting to herself, she looked down at the floor. She noticed the glossy floor underneath her feet reflected the ceiling lights above. She remembered always looking down at these floors from her desk and seeing her fuzzy reflection. Although, this time it was like she was not even there. A light bulb popped up in her head as she frantically looked up at Nick and Chief Bogo.

" **Judy is dead**." Nick blurted out as he gritted his teeth, while Clawhauser's face morphed into one of grief. Chief Bogo remained silent, contemplating his own thoughts while Nick tried to hold back the many tears that threatened to fall.

"N-nick. I'm right here." She replied cheerfully to his distraught breakdown.

"Nick, please. I'm right here…" she said one more time, as Nick did not seem to hear her. Taking steps towards him, she reached out grabbing hold of his arm trying to get him to look at her.

"Oh, Judy.." Nick told himself as he buried his head in his paws while Chief Bogo escorted him to his office while Clawhauser stayed in his seat with a grief expression.

This had to be a nightmare. Judy Hopps just doesn't die. She lives and accomplishes. She kicks butt with her side kick Nick. She doesn't die.

"I can't be dead.." she told herself, while her surroundings blurred and swallowed itself leaving her in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Regret

_**Hello everyone! This is Chapter 2! I know this is a very early update, but I found a lot of joy in writing this. I just hope I don't lose any readers by the pace of the upcoming chapters. I have a lot in store for you guys, but I want it to all come together and not so rushed or slow. Please leave feedback in length of this chapter and future chapters, as well as ratings and criticism (or love )**_

* * *

 _ **THUMP…THUMP…THUMP….**_

" _ **Judy?..**_ " Nick didn't see it fast enough. **He** was not fast enough. His abilities, nor his emotions were fast enough to comprehend what had happened. He felt sticky. He felt as if the sky had crumpled on top of him, as if time itself gave up on him. His body no longer his own.

It was his fault. He was her partner. She laid there mockingly until paramedics finally covered her up with a white sheet. A sheet so white that its fabric may recycle to be a wedding dress someday after its scrubbed away its sins. A marriage unites two people together. Judy's 'wedding dress' tore them apart.

 _ **THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…...**_

His heartbeat thundered in his ears as his only view was the white sheet that soiled itself with his partner's blood and dirt from the ground. Chief Bogo laid a paw on his shoulder for comfort and for a break. Nick had been standing there since he arrived not moving until he felt the right to do so.

 _ **THUMP…. THUMP…**_

His face grew sour at the thought of who had done this. Who could of possibly hurt his partner? His bunny?

 _ **THUMP…...THUMP….**_

His body grew stiff, stuffing his hands inside his officer pants as he watched the investigators take pictures for evidence. His body shook with a new sense of emotion. Judy came into his thoughts, her voice. Her sorrow. Her pain. These thoughts were enough to make him go savage, but he couldn't for his heart ached. It took all his will power to turn his body away from the white sheet and towards Chief Bogo's vehicle.

* * *

His mind drifted into the thoughts of Judy and before he knew it he and Chief were at the station. It was a murder case after all. Clawhauser was the first person he saw walking into the station. Clawhauser was the one to tell them of Judy's location. Nick could tell that worry gripped Clawhauser's gentle heart. It was only right to tell him the truth of Judy, rather than sugar coat it. Although, that seemed harder. When reaching to the front of Clawhauser's desk, it took time to blurt out Judy's death from his gritted teeth. As if he was hiding his heart from the reality of his partner's situation. It felt too real blurting it out, it also felt too harsh.

Chief Bogo has seen many deaths from his fellow officers, but this time …..this time it hurt too much. It was better not to speak.

Nick's grip on reality caused him to break down, "Oh, Judy.." Nick told the air as Chief Bogo escorted him to his office.

Chief Bogo sat Nick down to discuss possible suspects, as well as Nick's alibi. Although, Chief Bogo's voice only became a buzzing as Nick zoned out into his own world, his own thoughts to where Judy was alive and well.

 _It was Christmas day, Judy had been laying under a mountain of blankets and pillows while Nick secretly began sneaking Christmas gifts underneath the tree. They had both been putting a lot of hours at work in order to get Christmas day off. It had been a miracle in the making. Of course, Judy would take anyone's shift in order for the other person to spend time with their families. Although, Nick was not having it. The sly fox basically blocked Bogo's office and personal number from both their phones. Nick's new apartment had been warm unlike Judy's one room shack of an apartment. Nick insisted she get a new one but she wasn't one to spend money if not needed, so the only other option was to bring Judy here so she wouldn't freeze to death during the night. The day before, Judy had brought over gifts for Nick as well as Clawhauser, Chief Bogo and basically everyone at the police department. Nick had repeatedly told Judy that he was not going to buy every single mammal in that station a gift. Of course, she said the thought is what counted, but he insisted not too. The only person receiving a gift from this sly fox was Judy herself …and his mother. However, when imagining showing up to work the next day with no gifts in hand and a very sad Clawhauser he decided that it was the thought that did count, but he did have yet to tell Judy. When his preparations were finished, he brought himself to the mountain of comfort and yanked off the blankets, pillows, quilts and stuff animals off Judy's small form._ _ **(The stuff animals are Nicks. ;D)**_

" _Come on, carrots! ITS CHRISTMAS," Nick yelled, as he jumped onto the bed causing Judy to fly up a few inches due to his sudden weight._

" _I'm up!" she yelled out frantically trying to hide her wide smile as he continued to jump up and down on the bed causing her body to do the same._

 _They both continued laughing until their stomachs hurt and tears were dried out. After nearly dying from laughter the two brought themselves in front of the Christmas tree. Judy wrapped her body around an oversized blanket while Nick was cozy in his bunny pajamas. They both sipped hot chocolate before finally deciding to open up presents._

" _I believe you should open up my gift first!" Nick voiced as he grabbed a well wrapped present from the pile. Of course, the company of the gift wrapped it for him but he couldn't tell her that._

 _As Judy grabbed a hold of the gift she wasn't even aware he got her anything due to his constant non interest in Christmas. She was the one who even set up his tree in his apartment after all, as well as the decorations. She smiled warmly while viewing the beautiful wrapped box. The design of the wrapping paper was turquoise with gold ribbons crisscrossed into a beautiful bow._

" _Nick, you didn't have to get me anything" she spoke hiding back a mischievous grin as he turned his head away from her face with a concealed blush._

" _I'd do anything for you, carrots" he spoke under his breathe, "Just open it!" he rushed her as she begun laughing while untying the bow and ripping off the wrapping paper._

 _It was like time stopped, but in the good way. Judy looked down at a diamond necklace who's only purpose to be beautiful against a special someone. Judy was Nick's special someone. Nick's face continued to be concealed away from her, her silence was agony to him as he waited for her response._

" _Its okay if you don-"_

" _I_ _ **love**_ _it, Nick" Judy interrupted him as she pulled necklace from its confines and began locking it around her neck. She held the small oval shaped diamond in her palm as she continued looking over its beauty._

 _Judy's eyes glossed over as she continued staring at the perfect gift. Nick watched her reaction and tried to choose his next words carefully._

" _Judy…. will you be my girlfriend?" he spoke just above a whisper, afraid of her reaction as well as her answer._

 _Judy whipped her head up quickly as she looked over Nick's frightened expression. His ears were seeking comfort to the side of his head as he waited for her words. He regretted ever asking._

 _Judy's ears also sagged against her while she watched his face expression grow from worry. She noticed him regretting his words to her by watching the way his eyes moved away from her form and to the floor._

" _Nick…...I…"_

"Officer Wilde, **SNAP OUT OF IT** " Chief Bogo roared as he slammed his large paws over his desk to get Nick's attention. The sudden yell and loud bang pulled Nick from his thoughts and to the reality in front of him.

Nick averted his eyes from Bogos as he continued speaking about the new partner arrangements due to their predicament.

"Judy is my only partner, sir" Nick let out coldly not caring for his superior's reaction.

"Wilde, there is no time for this. There is a killer on the loose." Chief Bogo spoke with authority as his face crushed up into anger as the auburn fox removed himself from his seat and began walking out the door.

"I don't need a new partner. I'll do this myself." Nick didn't wait for Bogo's response as he slammed the door behind him.

The station's atmosphere felt icy and almost awkward. He was sure everyone had already heard the news and anyone who was brave enough would sneak glances at him while he walked across the marble floor. He put on his sunglasses hiding away the sadness of his eyes while the rest of his face frowned into its usual position.

Clawhauser wasn't at his usual station, which caused Nick to regret his harsh words earlier. If someone were to tell him of Judy in such a blunt way, then he'd most likely disappear for a while too. Although, seeing Judy dead did just that. It was a hit in the face.

* * *

Judy found herself in the meadow again with the night sky still above her as well as the bright glow of sunlight. It was like the moon and sun couldn't be without each other, so they lived side by side. She couldn't remember how she died or what her last thoughts may have been.

"Maybe they were of Nick…" she spoke softly to herself. She always thought of Nick, before she slept, while she slept, when she awoke, while she ate and perhaps while she died.

These thoughts were only depressing her though. She began walking through the meadow, flowers at her feet crushing and reviving. She gazed her eyes around her surroundings, noticing an ocean by the right of her.

"Was that ocean always there?.." she thought while glancing at what seemed like a building was slowly floating to the shore as it was pushed by the waves.

It was her apartment building. It rocked against the powerful waves as it finally settled against the sand of the beach. The building looked enormously too tall as the roof hid in the clouds. The door had slowly opened revealing only darkness inside.

"Judy." Sounded Nick's gentle voice from inside the opened door.

"Nick?.." Her eyes opened as big as saucers as she hesitantly stepped forward towards the building.

* * *

 _ **Just to let everyone know this is not a typical "Judy is dead" type of fanfiction. There is going to be a lot going on and I hope to have all my readers along the way. I was deciding whether to switch to first person, but I wasn't exactly sure. Let me know your thoughts!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Visitor

_**Hello! So I have recently had a little controversy. I just wanted to make it clear that this fanfiction is not copied off any comic or another fanfiction. I know Mistermead's "Judy is Dead" comic has been released and is in actual progress, HOWEVER these are two different plots. All because Judy is dead in both stories doesn't make it the same. I'm actually following Mistermead's comic at the moment on Youtube, because it is quite interesting and creative. Although, I've been planning this fanfiction for months now before ever viewing Mistermead's comic. Like I said before, these are two very different plots which means two different stories.**_

 _ **Thanks so much guys for continuing to read as well! I do not own any of zootopias characters, only this plot. I am experimenting with the way I write certain things.  
**_

* * *

The door was busted open. Its hinges were broken off no longer supporting the door, making it crooked. The door knob most likely had been forced to turn, breaking the inside lock. Broken doors were never a good sign. A feeling of dread crept up from the Nicks tail to his head. Nick slowly opened the door making it creak loudly while it revealed the trashed apartment inside. Judy's one room apartment was trashed inside out.

 _ **There had been a struggle**_ _._

Nick looked over Judy's bed, which had been tossed over to its side as if a massive weight had fallen on top of it causing the bed to break. The only thing had remained standing was Judy's desk chair which suspiciously stood in the middle of the room. Nick observed the chair a little closer realizing one of Judy's stuffed animals sat right in the middle.

 _ **A fox.**_

It had an auburn shade of fur just like his own, however the little fox was smiling. Unlike the little fox, this big fox was not smiling at all. Whoever had come in here, sat this fox there on purpose. Anger began to boil inside Nick's veins as he squeezed the tiny fox in his palms, while he sat frustrated on the chair.

He bent down his head, shutting his eyes in frustrated as he slammed the fox to the ground. He brought his hands up to his as he supported himself by setting his elbows down on his knees. He let out a groaned sigh.

Hearing Nick's voice inside the surreal building motivated her to take the actual steps inside. From the outside, everything looked like a black hole waiting to swallow her up. However, when actually taking the step inside the room lightened up and revealed her hallway. The door behind her gently closed. Judy looked back at it having second thoughts about this.

"This bunny is no quitter!" she voiced to herself as she placed on a determined face.

Turning back towards the hall, she noticed her apartment door was opened. Of course even in death she couldn't escape these apartments. Walking her way towards the door, she noticed her sly fox sitting down looking miserable in the center of her room. Her expression saddened while watching how his determination was overcame with distraught once again.

She couldn't allow him to be in such a state.

"Nick! You listen to me right now! You stop this instance!" she said as she slammed her foot the ground and began pouting. She knew he couldn't hear a single word that she said, but she couldn't just not do anything.

Nick opened his watery eyes, with his head still down his only view as the floor. He sighed once more to himself until noticing a picture of Judy that laid on the ground. It was her in her officer uniform with the toothiest smile he'd ever seen. He chuckled to himself as he picked it up to get a better view. Leaning back on the chair, he noticed the picture was a little torn on the edges like it had been held in a rough place for a while. Thinking back, Nick knew Judy didn't really have a picture of herself anywhere in the apartment. All pictures of her were at her parents….and secretly in his wallet.

Turning the picture around to find any clues of its origin he noticed notes on the back.

 **Target: Judy Hopps.**

 **Value: $15,000**

 **Location: 563 E. Turtle Street, Apt 133**

Nick immediately jumped up from his seat, causing the chair to flip over.

 _ **They came for her.**_

Nick could only panic as he paced across the floor gripping the picture intensively. Thoughts circled around his head as he tried to figure out who had a price on her head.

Judy watched all this play right in front of her eyes. She got behind him when he found the picture, curious of how it got there as well. While observing the picture with him, she was shocked to see the information on the back. Nick sudden outburst startled her as the chair next to her fell over. Her ears flattened against her head while Nick looked like he can go savage at any moment. She couldn't allow him to overwork himself.

"Nickolas Wilde! You stop this instant!" she yelled, almost sounding like a mother scolding her child. Her face pouted as she crossed her arms against her chest and began patting her foot against the ground. She knew he couldn't hear her at all, but she needed to be there at least emotionally for him.

Surprisingly Nick immediately stopped pacing. With his back towards her, he sighed loudly.

"Calm down, Nick. She wouldn't want you to be this way" Nick spoke gently to himself as his slowly relaxed. "Now, who would want to take carrots?" he asked as he paced the room trying to think of any recent cases or threats.

Judy watched Nick's focused face while he paced. She tried to think as well. She couldn't remember anything of what had happened. If even she did, she doubted she could tell Nick because of her predicament.

A shadow at the door made her ears pick up from her concentrated face and caused her to get in her fighting stance. Even as in death, Judy was always the cautious one. Nick had not even budged from his pacing choosing to ignore the shadow outside the door.

"Can I help you, Savage?" Nick said spitting out the name as if it was venom.

Jack Savage emerged from the shadows gracefully as ever. "I had heard what happened. I came as quickly as I could." He spoke with his elegant voice. It sounded like silk.

"I don't need your help. **Leave.** " Nick had never liked Jack, but now he **hated** him.

* * *

 _Christmas~_

 _Judy's ears also sagged against her while she watched his face expression grow from worry. She noticed him regretting his words to her by watching the way his eyes moved away from her form and to the floor._

" _Nick…...I…"Judy let out a frustrated sigh while bowing her head trying to get her thoughts into place._

" _After the whole Jack fiasco….I…"_

 _Nick tensed up at Jack's name. That stupid rabbit lead Judy on for months while they worked on a case and even turned her against him. And for what? He just left her broken and untrusting of her own friends. She was even hesitant with him and that's because Nick has been there since the beginning! Nick helped pick up the pieces though. He always would be…_

 _"Its fine, Judy…if you only see me as a friend. That's cool" he said, his cold dementor revealing itself from her rejection. This was stupid idea anyways._

 _"Nick, let me finish." Judy laid her paws onto Nick's and smiled warmly at him through watery eyes. "After the whole fiasco with Jack, I realized…you're the one to always be there for me and protect me. You picked me up while I laid in the gutter for weeks. I'll be happy to be your girlfriend"_

 _Nick could possibly die. He stared at Judy with wide eyes until finally pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly against him. She gave him a chance. That's all he ever wanted. A smile spread across his face as his little bunny struggled against his embrace._

 _"N-Nick, you're suffocating me!" just as she said that he finally let her go a bit not wanting to kill her just as she became his girlfriend._

 _Judy nuzzled her head against his neck, snuggling onto him and covering them both with her oversized blanket._

" _It took you long enough, sly fox" Judy said against his fur as her smile only widen._


	4. Chapter 4: The Reality

**Hello my story readers! I had a cute intro for you, however in the middle of me typing it my laptop restarted! LIKE WHATS UP WITH THAT?!**

 **ANYWAYS, I have not had any type of writer block or anything like that. However, I have been having problems trying to synchronize words together. I'm afraid to put certain symbols in the wrong places and look like I have very bad with grammar and what not.**

 **I've also been having a lot of problems with University Chemistry. Please pray for me.**

 **I NEED IT. (thanks)**

 **I also wanted to let you know what this story will have a good number of chapters! I will NOT leave you with a cliffhanger! I PROMISE. Please leave comments with suggestions or compliments/complaints! I love reading them. I read all the reviews ^^ .**

 **Don't worry this story will fall into place.**

* * *

Judy hadn't expected Jack Savage to show his face, she crossed her arms and pouted at his presence. Nick was right. **'They'** didn't need his help. He would only slow them down…even if he was a secret spy….with good resources.. As Zootopia police offers that had their own resources and people to interrogate! They had their own ways of getting what they wanted! Well, maybe not completely. Maybe a more legal and nonscarring way of doing things. But they got the job done!

She stood by Nick, who only glared at the bunny in the doorway. "Why don't you just do what your good at? Running away." Nick argued smirking to himself. Nick had his famous smirk on his lips, the only smirk sly little foxes could do.

"Yeah you tell him, Nick!" Judy voiced out crossing her arms tighter while her face was covered in a frown. She continuously tried doing the famous fox smirk in the past, but only look ridiculously cute. Bunnies were not cute. They were initiative and ruthless. They were meat eaters! Okay, maybe that part wasn't COMPLEYELY or at all true, but she could be scary at times.

"She would of wanted me to help." Jack bit back, crossing his arms. Jack's chest almost seemed too puff out almost trying to intimidate Nick. Jack was a famous spy, a type of spy that was used to usually getting his way. However, every time Nick was in the picture it seemed the whole world was put upside down.

"I WOULD NOT" Judy shouted, untangling her crossed arms and begun to tap her foot. How dare he assume!? She wanted nothing to do with that stupid fuzzy bunny! That stupid well-dressed fancy bunny!

"I highly doubt that, fluff ball" Nick grunted out as he hid the picture evidence inside his pants pocket. Before deciding the leave the apartment he did a quick glance of his surroundings making sure he did not miss anything.

"Sly fox" she said outload to herself noticing the picture being hidden within his pants pocket away from Jack's view.

"She wasn't just your friend, Wilde!" Jack hissed out as he watched the auburn-haired fox brush pass him and walk outside the room. He followed Nick outside the apartment trying to get through to him to allow him to help.

"Let me do this for **her**." Jack shouted while keeping up right behind Nick. He was hoping to break down Nick's protective walls enough to allow him to have any influence in the case.

Nick turned around suddenly, almost having the tiny rabbit bump right into his back.

"I allowed you to take her from me once! You tore out her heart and left her depressed for weeks. I don't want you anywhere around her, even in death" Nick hissed out, glaring down at the blank faced rabbit below him. Nick teeth shined out only for a second until Nick pulled himself back together.

Jack's expression grew angry as Nick strode away from him to his police vehicle leaving the tiny bunny behind. Jack could only grunt to himself as he continued to glare at Nick from the apartment buildings door. Hoping a meteor might just fall on the stupid fox, or maybe an elephant. He didn't expect Nick to lash out on him like that. Of course, Nick was rude and childish around him, but he was never like this. Although, what did he expect? With Judy gone, Jack only knew Nick would only get worse and uncontrollable.

Judy could only watched the whole intervention with a sunken face. She didn't want this to happen at all. None of this to be exact! She just wanted to be alive and fight crime with Nick. Looking over at Jack's face, his angry expression still stood however his ears had drooped down against his head.

His face caused a little twig of pain in chest. Why now? Why did he have to come back?

Turning her face to the direction of Nick, he was already halfway to the vehicle. Judy quickly followed Nick to his police car, she was dumbfounded at the thought of trying to get in the vehicle. She reached out to the handle door, but when she tried to pull it, it seemed a hundred times heavier than when she was alive. She grunted to herself with frustration. Of course, it didn't work that way.

"Come on, Judy. Think!" She put her thinking cap on while she watched Nick go around to vehicle to get into the driver side. She couldn't allow Nick to leave her! The ground underneath her sunk in suddenly while she was in mid-thought. Looking down she noticed the concrete sidewalk pulling her down to places unknown. She immediately panicked trying to step out of it as quickly as possible. The ground was rough and began swallowing her like quick sand.

"Oh no, oh no! Not this again!" she yelled out as the ground already reached her torso. Her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest as her head and ears were swallowed up as well.

Her body landed roughly on a wooden floor with a grunt. The room was dark with only the moon's light coming through the windows to reveal only outlines of the furniture. She sat up rubbing her aching back as a figure entered the room and turned on the light.

Her eyes immediately snapped towards the figure finally noticing that it was only Nick. His earlier angry face only looked exhausted now.

So, the quick cement thing…took her here?

Just like the ocean type took her to the station and the black-out took her back to her world….and the building that was a thousand stories tall took her to the apartment. It was like the world was leading her to all sorts of different destinations. Maybe this is where she needed to be.

Nick rubbed his face with a sigh while he removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Locking the door to his apartment, he stumbled his way to the couch and sat down.

Switching on the television, Judy's face was plastered on the screen.

 **FAMOUS BUNNY JUDY HOPPS FOUND DEAD**

Getting up from the wooden floor, Judy sat beside Nick not close enough to touch but close enough to be in arm's length. This is where she needed to be. She needed to be with Nick to support him, even if he couldn't see her.

The sudden picture of Judy on his screen made Nick's heart ache. He had to put his paw over his heart to try to make it calm down. He closed his eyes while he tightened his first around his fur. A news reporter began speaking and suddenly Chief Bogo's voice also appeared.

"Chief Bogo, is it confirmed that it is officer Judy Hopps body that was found earlier today?" The news reporter asked keeping on her stone hard face showing no remorse of her words while she pushed away the microphone from her face to his.

Chief Bogo hesitated for a minute, before answering the question.

"Yes, it is confirmed that it is Officer Judy Hopps."

"Is there any leads so far?" she asked quickly before moving the microphone back to him not wanting to miss a single word.

"No, not now. However, the crime is being thoroughly investigated and is properly being handled by the best."

"Are you afraid of any other officers being put in the same situation?"

"All officers are taking precaution to keep themselves and each other safe."

"Do you believe this may have been a random attack or was she targeted? Does this murder case relate to the recent black market development for rabbits' foot?"

"At the moment, the reason for Judy Hopps death is unknown. However, that will not last long. No further questions. We ask the media to consider Hopp's family and give condolences."

Nick sighed loudly, "there goes my hope to speak with the Hopps family myself." Frustration grew rapidly through Nick's body, his pores felt like they were on fire. This day marked as one of the worse days of Nick's life. He wanted to jump off a building. His body felt like it was ripping in half.

"Judy, I'm scared." Nick whispered out as his paws gripped roughly against the sofas leather. "Judy, come back to me." Nick cried out as he shut his eyes and banged his head against the back of the couch. "I can't do this by myself."

Nick's chest heaved up and down as he fought to gain control of his emotions. Before, only Judy could calm him down but now with her gone Nick wasn't sure what to do.

"I failed you, Judy. I failed to protect you. I failed to find you in time. I failed to speak with your family. I failed to keep the media in check. **I failed you**."

 _ **A Year before the Christmas proposal.**_

" _Come on. Don't be so silly, Nick. You're my partner." Judy said, trying to console the brooding fox next to her. Like always he was throwing a temper tantrum._

" _Judy, we don't even know this guy! He only teamed up with the force two months ago, then he had the audacity to ask you on a date! Is that even allowed?!" Nick practically screamed out as he continued to pace around Judy's apartment._

 _Judy could only watch Nick from her laying position on her bed. His obvious discomfort made her laugh to herself. She wasn't sure if he was being jealous or just being protective. The course of their relationship was always a question; however, it was a question neither of them asked._

 _Judy was in the middle of combing her fur when Nick decided to barge in and ask her if she was willing to watch "Nightmare on Bear Street" which then lead to this conversation._

 _Her cute flurry skirt and top would of course get wrinkled by her laying on the bed, but when Nick ranted then there was nothing else to do but to get relaxed and wait. Nick currently had been babbling for more than 15 minutes about what the bad intentions Jack Savage had._

" _Are you done now? I'm going to be late for dinner." Judy voiced over a yawn. Clearly Nick's protests only bored her and she was more than ready to leave him behind with his assumptions._

 _ **CRACK! BOOM**_

 _The sound of thunder screamed loudly into both mammals' ears alerting them of the bad weather soon to come._

" _RAIN?! SERIOUSLY?!" Judy jumped off the bed and to her only window. She peered up at the sky above. The sky was dark and gloomy. Judy hadn't been aware of the days' future weather and now she wasn't exactly sure how to get to her date now. They were both supposed to meet at the restaurant. Judy looked over at Nick's smirking face and she couldn't help but scrawl._

" _I'm still going, fuzz ball." And with saying just that, Judy scurried out the door in hope to reach the restaurant before it began to pour. She waited for this opportunity since the newest rabbit joined the team. She always stole glances towards him and she noticed he would too. She shopped for three whole days, picking out the perfect outfit for this meeting._

" _She didn't listen to a word I said, did she?" Nick asked himself as he watched the grey rabbit disappear down the hallway._

* * *

 _ **HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I know some of you may already get the little alert that this has been posted and it's not exactly Thanksgiving yet, however I feel as if I should say it anyways! I really wanted to upload this before/after Thanksgiving for you guys as a little treat. I know you've been waiting for a new update. This may not be completely long, however do not fear! Because I am here! This mainly took a while because of my latest exam, my final day of classes shall be on Dec 14, so expect a bunch of updates coming soon! I did not want a rush this story so keep in mind that's why I sometimes cut it short for chapters and continue in the next one.**_

 _ **As you have noticed, the whatever experience Judy had with Jack Savage is coming to the surface and soon you shall know all of what had happened! Keep in tune and don't worry all questions will be answered!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Dates

_**GUYS! I'm super excited to be continuing giving you more chapters!**_

 _ **Tweiler18: I promise I did! But I've been having a bit of issues with the laptop restarting randomly. It's odd, but I'm hoping it stops since its brand new. ^^**_

 _ **Please review! I love reading them! Even write about your day! I'll tell you all about mine! OR you can tell me where you think this may go. Since I know exactly how this is going to go I'm curious what everyone else thinks. Like, am I making the plot obvious? Or Am I leaving you in mysteries?**_

* * *

 _The date only lasted 15 minutes. It started off great, even like a fairy tale. Jack was a smooth talker and complimented every inch of Judy's appearance. She could feel her cheeks heat up and muttered a quick 'thank you' before the two approached their table. They had the basic small talk until Jack began bringing up Judy's personal life. He asked about Nick with a small frown until she admitted he was only a friend. Jack seemed to relax greatly before intertwining his fingers with hers. He gave her a million-dollar smile and they continued their chatter. It wasn't until in the middle of their meal that Jack made a quick excuse and left after receiving a phone call. Although, he did give her a quick peck on her cheek before smiling at her and leaving._

 _Judy was left stunned at Jack's hasty leave. Maybe it was a business call? A blush crept on her face when she begun to reminisce about quick kiss on her cheek. She laid her hand over her cheek, closing her eyes trying to remember how his lips felt against her fur. Though what kind of date was it if your 'date' ran away in the middle of it? ALSO, WHO'S PAYING FOR THIS MEAL?_

 _The next day, Judy found a bouquet of tulips on her desk awaiting her. The note that was left was from Jack. He apologized for leaving so quickly and promised to take her out again. Her face broke out in a smile and shy giggles when reading the note over and over. Nick thought Jack was being tacky and told Judy not to waste her time on such a mammal._

 _Of course, she didn't listen and the next date was to the movies. This time Jack picked her up in his sporty car, his attire was very casual which made him look even more attractive. He wore shades and even opened the door for her like a true gentleman. Judy had never been so excited in her life. After buying popcorn and all sorts of snacks they both were seated to watch 'Fantastic Mammals & Where They are.' The movie was incredible and Jack even wrapped his arm around her; however, Jack didn't like to banter in the middle of it or in funny scenes like her and Nick. Another thing, Judy noticed was Jack's constant attention on his phone. She knew Nick had a diehard habit of being on his phone, but not during a movie or enjoying each other's company like this. She did enjoy his closeness though; as well as his cologne's strong smell. No other mammal tried to hold her in such a way. It made her heart swell up and her cheekbones ache. _

_When the two were leaving the building towards Jack's vehicle, Jack got a call and left Judy's side to talk in private. Judy waited for what seemed like eternity before Jack approached her and begun to make excuses on having to leave her once again. He asked her if she could find a ride back to her apartment and before even getting a clear answer he left._

 _She didn't want to call Nick, but she really had no other choice. Jack planned to spend more time together after the movie, but once again their date was cut short. She dressed very nice for this date even though Jack dressed semi-casual. She even told Nick all about what was planned. He would know he ditched her again and begin lecturing her. Dialing his number made her stomach turn. After requesting for him to pick her up, Judy began to feel her eyes water. When Jack first asked her out on her date she was jumping off the walls, but now he didn't seem to have much interest in her._

 _Nick was there within minutes and was very ready to give Judy a taste of his intelligence. However, when Judy climbed into the vehicle he was met with a very droopy eared rabbit, who's little nose twitched and eyes watered. He immediately lost all sense of rationality and put the car on park, before unbuckling his seat belt and reaching over to hug his partner. He pulled her head into his neck and cradled her until her tears and sniffles stopped. "Tell me what happened." Nick spoke._

 _Nick had never embraced her like this. Yes, they hugged and joked around but it was never intimate like this. He should be angry with her. Angry at her for being so dumb and continuing to accept Jacks little dates only for him to leave her._

 _Judy didn't tell him what happened and after a while he understood she wasn't going to speak about it. He drove her home and she left the vehicle without a second glance. She laid in bed thinking over the day before falling asleep._

 _She hadn't seen much of Jack after that. Bogo said he was out doing private business before he would return to the station and help with the latest case. She hadn't even received any text messages or phone calls from him either. It wasn't until a banquet of roses appeared one morning on her desk that she knew he had returned. Nick once again scowled at Jack's tackiness. Judy only ignored him and smiled down at the tiny note that was left._

 _The next date was a surprise picnic. They chatted and joked for hours until the stars rose. He wrapped his arm around her, but this time he kissed her on the lips. Jack was very romantic and he was a pro at making any girls knees weak. It was her first kiss and it meant everything. She smiled against his lips and cuddled close to him until their time ended and they went back home._

 _Since that day, Jack made every opportunity to make Judy happy and kiss her with every chance he got. He took her out to lunch regularly and made sure to spoil her with simple gifts. Nick had never seen her so happy. She smiled a lot more and her positive attitude made him chuckle. Although, he still didn't like the idea of Jack being the one of make Judy smile._

 _However, Jack began to get intimidate with Judy almost a month ago, and he hadn't done any cruel things to her. Nick put it in suggestion that maybe he should trust another mammal to make Judy happy, even if it wasn't him. The whole thing put him on edge and he begun to distance himself from the two._

 _Judy noticed after a few days what Nick was trying to do and she gave him a piece of her mind. Nick was her friend and all because she gotten a romantic interest doesn't mean he could no longer be by her side. She concluded that they should have a double/blind date. Judy with Jack and Nick with whoever she had chosen._

 _It was quiet odd, especially for Judy. There was a weird feeling in her chest when she watched Nick joke around with the female fox she picked out. Her name was Elaine and she was an auburn fox like Nick. They hit it off rather quickly and the date wasn't much of a double date since Nick and Elaine began to do their own thing. The couples went their separate ways for the night and Judy decided to return to her apartment._

 _A week passed, Judy suggested her and Nick should spend the day together like old times. Nick only nodded in agreement, but inside he was very excited and happy to spend time with his best friend again. They both weren't sure where to go yet so they were going to discuss it later._

 _Judy finally arrived at home after patrol. It was too late but it was already dark outside. Judy practically ran to her bed and laid on it until her phone buzzed next to her. She reached out and swiped over the message to view it._

 _ **Nick**_ _: Hey fuzz ball, how about glow and the dark mini golfing tonight? I'll pay. *winky face*_

 _ **Judy**_ _: Sure. Pick me up?_

 _Ever since she told Nick that she had no other choice but to pay on her and Jack's first date he continued to make jokes about it. She sat on the front steps of her apartment to wait for Nick. While she waited, she started to think over her relationship with a certain spy bunny. He was very charming and perhaps everything her parents wanted in a son-in-law. He's made her feel so special this last month and a half with his little gestures, kisses, and gifts._

 _Nick tended to be quick about picking her up. Maybe it was because he didn't want her to die of eternal wait with her lack of patience._

 _Then it all seemed to crash down. Mini glow in the dark golfing was great, even when Nick started stealing balls from a nearby pond._ _ **(A/N: I HAVE NEVER BEEN GOLFING OF ANY TYPE PLEASE EXCUSE ANY SO NOT KNOWLEDGEABLE SITUATIONS**_ _) Judy couldn't help but laugh and encourage him to continue. Nick began even pushing in his balls with his foot when they didn't make it by a centimeter. Of course, Judy caught on but she acted oblivious of the whole thing and laughed to herself._

 _It was until a familiar smell of a certain cologne that caught her attention away from her partner. It was Jack. He was currently leaning against a walk with his back towards them. Maybe with some coworkers? Nick noticed him as well and began to mumble to himself, something about a dumb annoying rabbit._

 _Judy smiled excitably and grabbed onto Nick's hand and began walking over to greet him. That's when Jack turned around and noticed the two. His face was not a pleasant one and he looked more to be in complete shock._

 _Before Judy could greet him, a bunny appeared by his side. Her fur was light shade of brown and baby blue eyes. She wrapped her arm around Jack's torso while she waited for he to do the same for her._

" _Hello, Love. Are these your friends from the agency? Perhaps they can join us on our date." The bunny said with a sweet smile while looking over at the tiny silver haired bunny and auburn haired fox._

* * *

She was all he ever wanted since the first day he met her; even if he didn't know it at the time. She was like a firework, who continued bursting with excitement. She was his everything. Jack always seemed to ruin things. When Nick returned to his apartment, the atmosphere made him feel at ease until he turned on the television.

He gripped at his fur and furiously turned off the television. He threw himself to his side and began to wrap himself up in the fetal position on the couch. His heart wouldn't stop hurting.

"Judy, I'll make them pay for what they have done."

* * *

 _ **DID YOU LIKE IT? I hope so. I'm supposed to be studying, but I rather write. Did you see what I did there with the movie thing? Have you watched Fantastic Beasts yet? You should!**_

 _ **The next update will be pretty soon so don't worry you're little bunny ears off!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Friend

_Hi! I'm not dead :D_

 _I apologize for any spelling errors there may be. Please, don't be afraid to let me know if you catch one. Sorry, this took so long. I did a bit of soul searching with the plot._

 _Hope you enjoy :) I know this isn't that long, but I needed a dramatic cut off to continue the next chapter! Expect it soon!_

* * *

 _It was easier to act like he didn't care at all and fool himself then it was to care so deeply and be hurt. The whole relationship bothered him more than he liked to think. She was his best friend and it was so easy for her to be swept away by pretty words. The double date was a disaster to begin with. Apparently, all types of foxes were cunning and intelligent, well maybe not_ _ **ALL**_ _. Elaine was too smart for her own good. She could see right through him. If he wasn't so miserable inside, he would have told her to mind her own business rather than meddling with his._

 _She developed a whole scheme which involved him and a lot of flirting. From what she said '_ _ **all females were some way alike even if they were different species'**_ _._

 _Nick didn't understand what she meant by that. Judy seemed to be completely different from any of the females he ever met._

 _At least that was until he saw the look on her face when Nick and Elaine pretended to hit it off._

" _So, that's what the sly fox meant" Nick thought to himself and continued with the flirting. The duo left the bunnies behind and began doing their own thing. Nick really did have a great time throwing his 'relationship' back at Judy, but the way her face looked he didn't feel like a winner._

 _Nick felt bad about it. So foxes do have hearts!_

 _He was planning to apologize to the little rabbit about ditching their double date until she suggested they go out. He honestly couldn't get his tail to stop waggling._

 _Everything was going to go great. First, they planned to go mini golfing, then to their favorite sandwich shop._

 _It's like the whole world was laying inside his palms and all he could do was watch it and imagine what could be done with it. Finally, him and Judy can have their best buddy dates again, before that meddling Savage came into the picture._

 _But then, it seemed the world had other plans for Nick. The moment that familiar streak of black fur came into view, he only thing he knew to do was to curse under his breath. Of course, Savage would come and ruin their perfect night._

 _Being dragged along by Judy made him feel like the third wheel all over again. The fox glared at the back of Savage's head until the rabbit turned around once hearing Judy's energetic voice._

 _Nick was quick to realize the shock in Jack's eyes when he noticed the two walking towards him. Nick could see by the way Jack's eyes moved between the two mammals that his mind was traveling a hundred miles a second, but it was soon interrupted by another rabbit joining his side. It only took a second for Nick to put all the pieces together._

 _It took maybe two seconds and the other rabbit talking for Judy to fully understand what was happening in front of her. A series of memories flashed into her mind. The first date, the kiss, the flirting,_ _ **the phone calls,**_ _and the flowers. A blind mammal could clearly see it._

 _Jack wasn't quick enough to make up some ridiculous lie because instead of shouting or yelling of what normally the female species did when they find out they've been played like some old stack of cards, Judy smiled._

 _Nick face was in pure remorse while he stared at Judy's bubbly expression. If she wasn't his best friend, he would believe that there wasn't anything but joy in her features. However, he was her best friend and he could tell when his bunny felt broken._

 _She smiled at the other female rabbit like her heart didn't just rip into a million pieces. She introduced herself like she didn't feel so utterly pathetic and after she was done introducing herself, she grabbed onto Nicks paw and turned around._

 _With every step, it felt like Nick was stepping into shards of glass. It took everything in his power not to bite that fuzz balls little neck into two, but Judy is who needed him right now._

 _Completely abandoning their golf game, the two mammals left the golf course and towards Nicks vehicle. Her paws were trembling inside Nicks, as she tried to suck up all her misery before it busted out and revealed itself._

 _Once beside the car, Judy couldn't help but to allow tears to streak down as she stuffed her face into Nicks chest._

 _He didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything to say. He could have told her "I told you so" or even threw it in her face how utterly stupid she was. He warned her about sneaky mammals and even tried to protect her. However, you don't tell the person you love that. You don't break them down even more._

 _She clung to him like her life depended on it so he did the same._

 _The next day at work, Judy found a bouquet of flowers on her desk. They were tulips, again. A flower she now hated, but they were never her favorite in the first place, anyways._

 _Nick watched the whole intervention from his spot at the entrance. However, in his view he only saw Judy standing outside their office door as she pouted and tapped her foot aggressively against the floor. He hoped it was Savage that was inside the office waiting for her, because Judy looked like she had the capability to commit murder._

 _Sadly, as Nick stood behind her, he finally noticed what had her whiskers in a twist. Walking around the fuzzy furred rabbit, he swiftly grabbed on the vase the flowers were in and walked towards the window. After opening and peering down what was below him, he chucked the bouquet out. Judy stared at Nick for a long while, her tapping foot slowly coming to a stop while Nick took his seat at his desk._

" _Problem solved," Nick spoke, logging into his computer, and pulling out crime files._

 _Judy grinned, for once she was happy for Nicks straight forward attitude. Taking her seat at her desk, she couldn't keep the toothy grin off her face._

" _Thanks, Nick." She spoke softly, pulling up her own case files as well._

* * *

Nick had fallen asleep on the couch that night. A series of notes scattered across his coffee table of possible suspects. Judy hadn't planned to leave his side all night until the floor sucked her up again leaving her with no choice.

This time she ended up in her family rabbit farm. Most times it was shiny and bright with nothing but smiling rabbits jumping everywhere while carrots and berries were harvested.

But the farm looked dull and gray. The sun hid behind dark clouds who threatened to start pouring any second. No one was around like usual. By the look of it nothing had been harvested yet. Looking straight ahead, she saw her familiar bunny burrow. Her house wasn't the biggest, however it held the whole family. With every step, dread began to ware her down. In the driveway was the ZPD's main vehicle. Her walk became a run, but before she could reach the door Chief Bogo was walking out of it with her father. Sadness was evident in their eyes, but they spoke like proud males.

"Thank you for stopping by today, Mr. Bogo. It really meant a lot to me and my wife to have you come in person and talk of our daughter's incident."

"Mr. Hopps, there is nothing more I want to do than bring justice to your daughter. This is another reason I have come. I know it is still hard for your wife and the rest of the family at the moment, but my team needs more details on Judy's personal life to why she was targeted."

"Well, you are asking the wrong person, , Judy didn't tell us her problems. She was always afraid of us overreacting. That's why she didn't want to tell us about that sneaky fox, until we found out on our own. The night before the incident, Judy called home and said she was coming down for a visit the next morning. Her eyes were all puffy, like if something happened and I'm betting my money that darn fox had something to do with it," Judy's dad said his voice full of disapproval.

She remembered that day. The day her parents went crazy when finding a fox inside her apartment. Her parents had decided to surprise her by paying her a visit. Of course, they didn't knock and of course the darn fox left the door unlocked.

* * *

 _It became difficult to ignore Jack after that. Judy took every opportunity to avoid him at all cost, however secret spies always had their ways._

 _It was a week since Judy broke off her and Jack's one sided relationship. Female rabbits can be quite petty, if allowed to be so. Judy never read any text messages or answered any calls from him. She even shredded up apology letters that he had begun sliding under her office door. She refused to read or listen to any of his excuses. If he didn't want this kind of relationship, he could have told her from the start._

 _Nick went home early today after being bitten by an aggressive coyote. The whole station has been on its toes after a series of gang activity spiked over the past few days. Several arrests were made, but it only seemed to encourage the gang to get more dangerous._

 _This was a type of case that took careful examining, so Judy decided to take some of the case files home with her. It was already dark out and the night shifts deputies had already clocked in for their shifts._

 _Opening the door to exit her office, Judy noted how dimmed the hallways seemed to be. She never stayed at the station this late, so the odd dark atmosphere made her fur stand up. Quickly turning off her office lights and taking a step inside the hallway, but before she could close her door properly a strong force pushed her back into the office._

 _She immediately dropped her suitcase full of case files and begun fighting paws that began gripping hers. The door was kicked shut, causing nothing but darkness to surround her and her attacker. She was shoved against the wall, her feet leaving the ground as her attacker lifted her up and slid between her legs to keep her stuck between them and the wall._

 _The attacker pushed all their weight against her to lock her in place while they gripping onto her wrists and pushed them to her sides._

 _"How cute," the attacker hissed, indicating her poor effort to escape._

 _His voice was rough, which made her a bit scared to speak._


	7. Chapter 7: The Suspect

_**HI GUYS. SO I usually read some fanfictions for inspiration and what not. But recently I continued to have my heart broken by people who don't continue their work. I usually get completely into it until the last chapter that was updated and realize that they hadn't updated for 2 years or whatever. It's a horrible feeling.**_

* * *

 _Her heart was beating a hundred miles a second. She felt like her whole body was going to burst as her attacker continued to pin her against the wall. Curse her small form! It was easy to lock a bunny in place when they are already pinned or held down._

 _Bunnies could easily fight off any predator, but only in a large amount of space. Bunnies required space to jump or seek out high advantage points from their opponents. Bunnies were not known to be strong, they were known to be fast. If the attacker let her go for a split second she could honestly sock their face before they could bat an eye._

 _Bunnies are also known to die from a high amount of stress. If scared hard enough, they could easily die from a heart attack. Maybe that's what her attacker wanted._

" _Now now, don't be scared." Her attacker teased, causing her to squirm under their grasps._

 _Her attackers voice was rough with a hint of a snarl as he talked in her ear,_

" _You're stepping over your line, little bunny. You need to learn to stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." He growled as his grip got tighter._

" _Listen here, Mister. You think you can waltz in here and threaten me! You need to let me go!" Judy bit back as she continued squirming. "This is against the law. You cannot do this!"_

" _And what are you going do about it? All because something is against the law doesn't mean it could be stopped, little bun bun." The attacker smirked as his glowing eyes corned hers._

 _A predator._

" _What do you want?" her voice growling as much as a bunny could._

" _I want those files, bun bun."_

" _No chance! My partner is waiting for me. He will come in here any minute, so get on your way." Her wrists began to push back on his large ones with all the force she can muster._

" _You're no fun. I know that runt isn't anywhere near here. Maybe you can amuse me some more." His grip slowly loosened, he took one step back as one of his hands released hers. His paw reaching for something._

 _That was all she needed. Judy pulled her knees towards her chest before plowing them back forwards to the attacker's chest causing him to fall backwards a few feet, slamming into Nicks desk. Her violet eyes glowed as it focused on finding her attacker._

 _He slouched against the desk, his paw towards her holding some object. Judy squinted her eyes trying to focus on it. But this all happened to quickly for her to register. The sound rang in her ears as something hard impacted her neck. She immediately brought her hand up to it as her body fell backwards to the wall behind her._

 _The sound of a rush exit was clogged out as Judy's heart was thumping in her ears._

 _ **THUMP…..THUMP…THUMP..**_

 _The suitcase with the case files grinded against the floor as it was snatched up. Her office door was slammed as rushing paws scratched against the floor, leaving her._

 _ **THUMP..THUMP..THUMP…**_

" _No..no..no…"_ **Night howlers.**

 _It felt like someone had thrown a bucket of acid inside her body. It traveled up her neck, down her arms and to her stomach. She scratched her neck, trying to get it to stop spreading. Trying to get the pain to stop. Her body fell to the ground, seizure like movements erupted her body. The light of her phone screen came into view. Her phone was faced down. It was hidden underneath her desk. Most likely slid there from the sudden attack._

 _Her pain filled form slowly crawled to its light. Reaching as hard as she can, the tips of her fingers were able to turn it over. It began vibrating. Nicks face appeared. His smile._

 _She roughly tapped it, trying to get it to answer._

" _Juddyyyyyyy, guess what? I got 10 stitches! I didn't even cry! That means you owe me some icecream!" His cheery voice came through the other line._

 _A growl came from her mouth as her eyes began dilating. Her tiny claws exposing themselves. Her nails scratched themselves against the floor as she began screaming. Her ears spiked as her savage like state began taking over._

" _Judy! Are you okay?! Where are you?" Nicks frantic voice echoed through the line as Judy's paw slapped the phone away from her._

" _Judy…" a voice appeared behind her. She spun around, her face tearing into a fierce growl as she angled her body ready to pounce._

 _Jack pointed his tranquillizer gun towards her, "easy now, Judy." Judy had the ability to kill. He wouldn't hesitate to shoot her, even if he didn't want too._

 _Nick was raging from his police vehicle. Jack Savage was going to kill his partner! Where were they?! Why was she with him?_

" _Jack, you little rodent! Stay away from her!" Nick yelled into his phone as he aggressively pushed down on the breaks. It was late, so no cars were usually out so he was left alone on the empty street._

 _Nicks voice could be heard like a hush whisper. The phone was slid all the way across the room away from the two bunnies, however Jack's eyes never left the savage bunny in front of him._

 _Judy's teeth were shown as her eyes darted Jack's figure for any sudden movements. Who knew bunnies can be so calculating? But where can jack possibly shoot her? She was still in her uniform. Possibilities were waist down, neck, arms, and face. He did not want to shoot her in the face. What is he got her eye and made her blind? Or her neck and possibly crush her windpipe? Chest would have been the easiest target, however with her vest on he wouldn't have knocked her out and she would literally bite his head off._

 _With her paws angled and back arched she planned her attack. Jack steadied his gun, swaying slightly trying to pin point the angle of her attack. He only had one shot. Don't miss._

 _Her growling increased as she leaped towards him. Claws out, ready to scratch his beautiful face. With all skills in place, he shot aiming right in her thigh._

 _She still crashed into him. However, her paws had fallen midflight to her sides and her eyes had drooped. Her dead weight crashing into his made him lose his balance and fall to the floor loudly. Her head was lolled on his shoulder as the rest of her body laid on top of his limply._

" _Don't worry, Judy. I got you" Jack whispered to her ear as he slowly removed her from on top of him and laid her on the floor. "I never meant for you to get hurt" Judy loosely pawed his sides trying to hurt him as the dart took over her senses._

 _By now, Nick had called Bogo after Judy's phone died shortly after his yelling._

" _I'm telling you, Chief. I don't know where they're at, but she's in trouble. I would know I'm her partner." Nick growled as he screeched across the road and into the police department parking lot._

 _Bogo was not helping the situation. Nick threw his phone across the car as he jumped out of the oversized cruiser and ran inside. This is the only place he would know Judy was logically at. Since he had to be sent to the hospital because of the darn coyote she was left doing paperwork all by herself._

 _He ignored all the strange looks from the night shifters and ran down each hallway to their office. Bogo insisted they get the furthest office since them two were the loudest partners. In the final hallway, Jack stood on the phone just outside the office. The tip of Judy's ears can be seen poking inside the hall from the office._

 _The lights were on now and the two males met eye to eye. Jack immediately ended his call knowing all too well of Nick's temper._

 _Nick took large strides towards him before pushing him aside to kneel by his partner. The tranquilizer dart laid next to her and the night howlers purple/blue serum was spread against her neck and jaw. Nick wasn't stupid and clearly saw why the dart was needed. However, who shot her with the serum? Nick glaring eyes moved over to Jacks normal ones  
_

" _I have already requested for an ambulance. They should be here shortly" Jack said, placing his paws inside his pants pockets._

" _What happened?" Nick growled, as he stood up. "Why were you here?"_

" _I saw a mammal running from this direction. I tried to follow him, but I lost him in this maze of hallways, so I came back here to see what he may have done. I heard scratching so I tried to find the source and I found her. That's all. I have no idea what else happened."_

" _And you expect me to believe you? What purpose did that mammal have here? You're nothing but trouble, rodent. If I find out you had something to do with this you will regret it."_

 _Jacks eyes narrowed towards the fox, "is that a threat?" "No, it's a_ _ **promise**_ _."_

* * *

Nick was awakened by fierce knocking from his apartment door. He was draped across the couch as the knocking continued. Still in his uniform, he slowly sat up as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, as he walked slowly as possible to the door with his uniform unbuttoned and loosely fitted. When he finally opened it, he was met with Bogo and three other police officers, Justin(wolf), Bruce(coyote) and Kent(rhino).

"May I help you?" Nick asked sluggishly. Today was his day off and none of his fellow officers really visited him at his home. "Mr. Wilde, I'm sorry to inform you, but you are off the case regrading Judy Hopps. You have become a suspect in this case and we have brought a search warrant to view your apartment. Can you please step outside?" Bogo spoke blandly like as if he was speaking with a common criminal.

"Excuse me? Suspect?" Nick raged as he was escorted out of his apartment and into the hallway. From there he could see a team of investigators standing against the wall before they entered his apartment.

"How dare you accuse me of doing this, Bogo. You out of everyone here should know I would never such a thing." Nicks fists were tight, ready to punch anything near him.

"Wilde, you as an officer should understand basic investigations. **You were a suspect from the start.** " Bogo said, not even looking at the tiny fox beside him.

Nick wasn't such exactly what the hell Bogo meant. From the start? What kind of evidence do they have against him? Was it because he was a fox?..

* * *

 **I was planning to add more to this chapter, however I decided to just go ahead and post it since I know you all have been waiting. :) Please Review.**


End file.
